deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Nkstjoa's Season Lookback and Future Plans
16 battles, 30 characters, and 13 months (not unlike my colleague Shadow7615), at long last it is complete. Well before I talk about my plans for the future, let's talk about all of these battles I have done. Spoiler Warning: I will be talking about each battle and its outcome in detail. If you haven't read any of them, a link to each is provived in its name. You've been warned. Season Lookback Scorpion vs. Ryu Scorpion.png Ryu_.png Completion Date: October 15, 2014 Words: 1,471 Comments: 6 What you're looking at here is the first Death Battle here to come true... and the first battle completed on this Wiki. While not the Ryu match I wanted to write (it's coming up pretty soon), I was driven to complete ol' 1 here before the actual Death Battle aired and so I gave it my best shot at a battle. I knew both were powerful (but didn't know about Scorp's "powers up while in Hell" and Ryu's Power of Nothingness) and as such, this was the first time I had two endings due to being unable to make the call, and it wouldn't be the last. But I suppose for two analysis' whose size and care would pale to mine later on, as well as perhaps my shortest battle here, I am proud of two things: nearly aceing Scorpion's end line in the actual episode and the battle's overall quality. Trivia *First What-If? Death Battle that came true on the Wiki, my first completed battle, and the first completed battle on the Wiki. *My first use of Ryu and Scorpion, Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat, and Capcom and Warner Bros. *My first battle with two endings. Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru Completion Date: November 1, 2014 Words: 1,984 (original), 2,450 (pre-Remastered) Comments: 48 Whether you've known me on this Wiki for a year or you've just met me, you know this here's my #1 most wanted Death Battle of all time, which I just had to complete. Literally the first battle page and characters I ever added here were these two, that's how much it's most wanted. Well the day finally came and I began getting to work on writing a battle matching my expectation. While I did finally finish it, I constantly came back to this to add new things here and there, which some time later will finally be a full-on Remastering. So despite me being quite the InuYasha fan, bias was the last thing to play a part in the outcome, as I also really like Vergil. When it came down to it, I honestly didn't see either completely surpassing the other in speed or durability, so it really came down to their weapons and healing factors. Vergil had to score a perfect and precise hit from Yamato in order to win whereas Sesshomaru only needed one successful strike, major or minor, from Bakusaiga to end the eldest Son of Sparda... though to his credit, not before leaving Sesshomaru the most bloodied winner yet. And if you caught my one and only music cue, yes, the whole death scene was inspired by Voldemort's end in the last Harry Potter movie. Trivia *My first completed battle based on one of my most wanted battles. *My first (and only use) of InuYasha characters, and my first use of an anime/manga character. *My second use of a Capcom character. *My first use of music in a battle. *This battle has the most thumbnails of any battle I've done at nine, two made by me and seven by others. Deadpool vs. Deathstroke Deadpool.png Deathstroke.png Completion Date: December 8, 2014 Words: 2,377 Comments: 26 And after writing one a most wanted battle of mine... I wrote another battle for a Death Battle coming true. So for starters, my take on Deadpool wasn't what most would expect. I tried to emulate the more (for lack of a better term) subtle Deadpool that I remembered from the Marvel Ultimate Alliance games (check out the first especially). After that, I mostly stuck to their video game weapons, as I really didn't know much about their usual arsenals aside from their most well-known tools. While big shock, it was two endings. Looking back, picking a smelting plant as the battleground for Deathstroke was... yeah. The whole thing was perhaps me giving Deathstroke an incredible amount of credit compared to Deadpool, including his rage ironically saving him at one point when compared to the actual episode... but no matter. I'll take the "I am the thing that keeps you up at night" line. Trivia *My second What-If? Death Battle to come true and my second completed based on a most wanted battle. *My first use of a Marvel, Disney, and DC Comics character, and my second of a Warner Bros character. Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi Jin_Kazama.png DOA5_Kasumi_Render.png Completion Date: December 20, 2014 Words: 2,200 Comments: 16 So after my #1 battle, I decided to go with the next best... well #2 would actually have to wait for a while, but I was ready to write my #3 most wanted. Jin Kazama's by far one of my favorite fighting game characters of all time, if not my most favorite, and considering the intense rivalry between Tekken and Dead Or Alive's creators, I felt a battle with Kasumi would have been the most befitting. Not just the two protagonists, but also two cast into the middle of a conflict and battling their demons (Devil Gene and Kasumi's clones respectively). When I got down to the two's stats, I actually saw Kasumi as edging out Jin. Even with the possibility that she couldn't handle Jin's power and fighting style, she wouldn't need to keep it a fair fight by any means and could've easily left him astray with her far superior agility as he isn't about to jump multiple stories in the air. Even regarding Devil Jin, its power and durability have frankly never been proven to be absolutely superior to standard Jin and its arrogant personality didn't help him one bit. Kasumi just had the more versatile style with which to take it. Trivia *My third completed battle based on a most wanted battle. *My first use of a Tekken and Dead Or Alive character, and my first use of Namco and Tecmo. *My first battle with a female character, and my only "battle of the sexes". *My first death by decapitation. Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion Ghost_Rider.png Scorpion_(IGAU).png Completion Date: February 1, 2015 Words: 1,948 Comments: 20 With this match-up with a returning character, I decided to give myself a challenge by working on a character I wasn't the most knowledgable about, as I didn't know Ghost Rider much aside from his movies (first one's better) and some video game appearances. Also, I wanted to show that a "stomp match" could still be an entertaining fight, akin to Thor VS Raiden. Lastly... well let's just say one version wasn't particularly well-written. So getting the obvious stuff out of the way, Ghost Rider was jsut in a whole other league and Scorpion would need way too long in the Netherrealm to even stand a chance against the rider's full power. The one area where I felt that Scorpion could better withstand Ghost Rider was his hellfire attacks due to him being a hellspawn, but that was about it. Other than that, as it has been one of my most well-received battles here, I suppose I did something right. Trivia *My second use of Scorpion, my second use of Marvel, Disney, and Mortal Kombat, and my third use of Warner Bros. *In the original ending, Ghost Rider took Scorpion's skull and placed it onto the front of his motorcycle, but I eventually decided against this. *The original version of the battle did not feature Scorpion's fire demon grabbing onto Ghost Rider. *This is easily my most lopsided match-up. Liu Kang vs. Ryu Liu_Kang_MKvsDCU.png Ryu_MVC3.png Completion Date: February 9, 2015 Words: 1,838 Comments: 51 Another most wanted battle which I have yet to give up on even after Ryu VS Scorpion came out. Before, I hesitated to write it due to the big question "Does Ryu have absolutely anything that can counter Liu Kang's Dragon form". Thankfully, with said episode, I knew much more about Ryu that I was unaware about before (mainly the Power of Nothingness), which finally allowed me to get to an outcome. Liu Kang's achievements and victories against Shao Kahn were definitely not to be scoffed at, so from the start, I knew it would be a close call. Even with Ryu's Power of Nothingness countering the dragon transformation, the two were still fairly close in power and abilities. Ryu essentially had the means to counter all of Liu Kang's moves and could survive even the likes of his Fist of Flame fatality. Ryu's durability and strength won this, but I definitely wouldn't call it a stomp by any means. On a final note, funny that Liu Kang came around to Mortal Kombat X maybe a month after I finished this, gaining new moves and such. While I don't see any of them being enough to change the outcome, I do regret not giving Boomstick a reaction towards Liu Kang's new Sore Throat fatality, which would definitely go as follows. Boomstick: Oh... oh God. *vomits profusely* Dude, that is not monk-like at all. Trivia *My second use of Ryu and a Street Fighter character, my third use of a Capcom and Mortal Kombat character, and my fourth use of a Warner Bros character. *Originally, Ryu was going to win via a shoryuken destroying Liu Kang's dragon form's head, but due to it being too similar to Ryu's finisher in Scorpion vs. Ryu, I eventually decided to go with the neck snap. *Liu Kang performing his cartwheel move followed by an uppercut multiple times in a row was inspired by the move from Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, which could be done up to three times in a row. *I had done this battle shortly before Liu Kang was announced/revealed for MKX and even now I really don't have an opinion on whether any moves/abilities given to him in that game would be enough to alter the outcome. *After some time, I decided to add a funny sound effect for Shang Tsung reacting to and running away from Ryu. Sub-Zero vs. Glacius SubZero.png ClassicGlaciusRender_zps802cb058.png Completion Date: March 27, 2015 Words: 1,930 Comments: 31 I had wanted to do this battle between my favorite Mortal Kombat character and Killer Instinct's icy alien for quite some time, but held off on it for two reasons: 1. not having enough data on Glacius as a whole, and 2. potential bias towards said favorite Mortal Kombat character. After some research help from Ahomeschoolingroudon, it was finally time to finish it. Neither Sub-Zero nor Glacius were in fact completely immune to ice attacks or capable of controlling their opponent's own attacks, and Glacius seemed to be the bigger powerhouse of the two, but Sub-Zero took it through his versatility and Dragon Medallion. Glacius had a move that caused Sub-Zero trouble, Sub had a counter to it. Glacius had his liquid form, but couldn't regenerate limbs or his head. Sub-Zero simply needed to keep Glacius in place long enough to ensure an ol'-fashioned decapitation. Update: It has come to my attention since around November of last year that with Glacius having been given additional backstory as well as even more expansive abilities in the latest Killer Instinct, that many now disagree with the battle. I for one understand and respect that, but considering all Glacius' "upgrades" didn't even exist at the time of my writing, I don't feel that I need to rewrite it and that it speaks to Glacius at the time. Hey, Death Battle could prove me wrong and if that means that I actually get to see it become a reality, then I'm completely game for that. Trivia *My fourth use of a Mortal Kombat, my fifth use of a Warner Bros character, and my first and only use of a Killer Instinct character. *Because I liked the Killer Instinct 2013 version of the announcer, I went ahead and added audio clips of him saying Combo Breaker!, Counter Breaker! and Ultra! onto the Wiki. *The choice for Sub-Zero having an older face underneath his mask was due to me mostly basing him off of the original timeline version of the character, who had aged considerably over the past games. *Had the worst come for Sub-Zero, I had prepped an ending in which Glacius would have taken the Dragon Medallion and found his abilities dramatically amped up upon victory. *This is perhaps the only case I can think of where a character I had lost has since been "upgraded" to the point that some now disagree with the outcome. Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero KenMasters.png 1781997-subzero.png Completion Date: April 10, 2015 Words: 2,133 Comments: 21 (after my version) After using Sub-Zero in a match... I used him again immediately after. The one time I wrote only the battle and results, this was already completed by BonBooker and Apro319. While definitely not a match-up for Sub-Zero that I wanted to see, I decided to give it a shot at making it entertaining and intense. Initially, Ken actually wasn't doing that hot against Sub-Zero, with his much smaller moveset overwhelmed by Sub-Zero's larger arsenal. I even had an Evil Ken be unleashed, which even then, Sub had tools to counter and avoid, but the one thing Sub-Zero couldn't counter, the Power of Nothingness, was what gave Ken this win. While I did have to kill my favorite ice ninja, I knew that he gave Ken a good fight because he pushed him to his absolute limit. Update: Looking back now, I didn't know nearly enough about Ken's Power of Nothingness then that I do now. At the time, I literally equated it to Ryu's and believed it would perfectly counter Sub-Zero's Dragon Medallion-enhanced power. But now that I realized it is actually nowhere near Ryu's and is only brought about when protecting a loved one (akin to Johnny and Cassie Cage's inner power), it wouldn't have played any part in a skirmish to begin with. As such, I now believe that I had gotten the outcome wrong. However, I won't be rewriting it, as I'd just be doing that to give Sub-Zero a win and take away one of his losses in the HoR. Instead, the original will remain and I will stand by the fact that I legitimately thought my preferred character of the match-up would lose back in the day. Final Update: I said the day would never come, but a year later, I had a change of heart, both due to the Hall of Records now being null, as well as a change in how I viewed both Ken and Sub-Zero. With that, I decided to change the outcome... once. I'm not planning on doing this again for any battle in the future. This was a one-time thing. Trivia *My second use of Sub-Zero, my fifth use of a Mortal Kombat, my sixth use of a Warner Bros character, my third use of a Street Fighter character, and my fourth use of a Capcom character. *While my primary priority was my own take of the battle, I did add a few things to Ken's analysis, including how he unlocked the Power of Nothingness. *Originally, I was going to have Ken take the Dragon Medallion and have his abilities amped up, but eventually, I decided Ken would be against such a concept, and instead decided to have him leave it. *The snowy graveyard that they battle in is actually the same graveyard Ghost Rider and Scorpion fought in, right down to the random unmarked grave at the bottom of the cliff. *Formerly, this is the one time that I believe that I got the outcome wrong looking back. *As of November 2017, this marks the one (and I'm working hard to make this my only) time I've ever changed the outcome of one of my battles. Lex Luthor vs. Iron Man Epic_Iron_Man.png Lex_Luthor.PNG Completion Date: April 28, 2015 Words: 4,481 Comments: 54 My third and last (for now) match that came true I've completed. I literally got to work on this fight after rewatching all three Iron Man movies and the first Avengers. I'll admit I feel like I had rushed this one out in time for the actual episode as usual, but as usual, I gave it the good ol'-fashioned try. Again, couldn't make the call and made two endings, of which I'll admit it was painful writing Iron Man losing in particular due to the method I had assigned to Lex in which to dispatch. Also actually nerfed Tony significantly by leaving him with just the latest version of his standard suit (Mark 42, which predated the Endo-Sym) and ironically had Lex using an EMP on Iron Man and even disabling communications to stop him from even summoning other suits. Only thing I have to say is... *dodges tank fire, fires rocket at it, turns and walks away as it explodes*. Trivia *My third What-If? Death Battle that came true on the Wiki. *My second use of a Marvel character, my seventh use of a Warner Bros character, and my second use of a DC comics character. *This is my third battle to have multiple endings. *The line of dialogue in which Iron Man tells Jervis "It’s like I'm talking to an A.I." was an in-joke towards the comic version of Jervis being like his cinematic counterpart due to Iron Man only hearing him and not seeing him. Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki Johnny_Cage.png Dan_Hibiki.png Completion Date: May 12, 2015 Words: 2,031 Comments: 14 This match-up had been one of my favorites since even the same time as Vergil vs. Sesshomaru, though as the support for Hercule VS Dan grew and better match-ups for Johnny Cage were suggested, I realized it would never be... but I had to at least finish the page I had created. I owed it that much at least. Seems I had actually put a bit more faith into Dan than I had thought, as I felt he would have actually given Cage a solid fight before going down. Pretty much all his hard-hitting moves and taunting demeneor amounted to was delaying the inevitable. I am at least proud of the dialogue in some regards, especially Cage's "I've been playing an actor" line. Shameless rip-off of "I've been playing human", I know. And in case you couldn't tell, the arena might as well be Warner Bros studios, where they're working on a Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe sequel... hey, a guy can dream, can't he? Trivia *My sixth use of a Mortal Kombat character, my seventh use of a Warner Bros character, my fourth use of a Street Fighter character, and my fifth use of a Capcom character. *I considered a part of the battle including Johnny Cage's nunchakus, mostly as a gag for Dan to injure himself wielding them before throwing them to harm a laughing Johnny Cage, but I never got around to including it. *As I had not played Mortal Kombat X or read up on it at the time of my writing, I went with everything predating the game, especially Mortal Kombat 9. **And no surprise, Dan now stands an even worse chance than he did before. Shao Kahn vs. Akuma Shao_Kahn.png Akuma.png Completion Date: July 3, 2015 Words: 2,216 Comments: 18 Perhaps the biggest fighting game battle I've done. I decided to answer the big question regarding the Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat bosses that some people felt were mismatched regarding Death Battle. I had to make sure it was epic and fit the bill for what everyone expected with such a battle. Even with Shin Akuma, power alone was not going to end Shao Kahn. From there, I knew Akuma had one method of winning, whose chances of occurring were best when Shao Kahn was being his usual arrogant self. Even if Shao's probably mastered soul-defending, that's 10,000 years worth of sins coming his way. Perhaps the nice thing that came out of this fight's outcome... 60 billion souls were set free. Trivia *My seventh use of a Mortal Kombat character, my ninth use of a Warner Bros character, my sixth use of a Capcom character, and my fifth and final use of a Street Fighter character. *Shao Kahn's taunt towards Akuma near the end of their battle consisted of dialogue towards Raiden in Mortal Kombat 9 in both battles where he was about to deliver the killing blow. *M. Bison's soul leaving Shao Kahn's body was added later after the battle's completion. Taki vs. Mileena Taki.png Mortal_Kombat_Mileena.png Completion Date: August 22, 2015 Words: 3,346 Comments: 5 Hadn't worked with a single female character since Jin vs. Kasumi back in December, and all this time, it had been a sausage fest in my fights. I wanted to have my favorite female from Soulcalibur in a battle, but only one opponent worked for me: Mileena. Even with research, I saw that neither stomped the other, let alone dominated by a large margin, which then began what I consider one of my closest and longest fights yet. Both were nearly on par with speed and agility, and could counter each other's teleports and various moves. The one area which gave Taki the win was her weapons and magic attacks. Mileena's sais, while magical, didn't have as much power as Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, and while Mileena did have magical prowess, Taki's gave her additional offensive power. But to rephrase, Taki didn't stomp Mileena; the Edenian-Tarkatan almost took it. Perhaps the craziest thing that worked for this battle was the sheer number of intros Mileena had in Mortal Kombat X, which allowed me to create unintentionally fitting dialogue for her to taunt Taki with. Gonna have to thank Netherrealm Studios for that. Trivia *My eighth and final use of a Mortal Kombat character, my tenth use of a Warner Bros character, my second use of a Namco character, and my first and only use of a Soul Calibur character. *I had gone through multiple methods for Taki to kill Mileena, including decapitation and throat-slitting, but found such kills to be mundane and instead went with her exploding. *Looking back, Mileena's Man Eater fatality probably doesn't work as portrayed in the battle... but most fatalities are non-canon to begin with (especially the blow up Earth and giant Jax variety), and it wouldn't change the outcome either way. *Unlike Johnny Cage, I actually did look into her Mortal Kombat X arsenal and story. *Of all my battles with few comments, I'm the most bummed this one gets very little attention. Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker MercenaryTaoDragonBall..png|Tao: Whoever said we all have to be transparent? Albert_Wesker.png Completion Date: September 30, 2015 Words: 3,681 Comments: 7 For so long, I had searched everywhere for a fitting foe for the fearsome Mercenary Tao of the Dragon Ball series, who not only was similar in power, but also fitting in theme. Well Wesker randomly popped into my head, the theme for their battle being cruel humans beyond peak human, and so I made the page (coincidentially the same day as ParaGoomba finished Captain America vs. Albert Wesker), and with both Para and Shadow's help in covering Wesker, I was confident in my portrayal of him. For one, Wesker actually surprised me with being in pretty much the same ballpark in speed as Tao while I was already aware of his greater durability and healing factor. What gave Tao the edge were his far superior centuries of experience, lifting strength, and an arsenal and moveset which allowed him to leave Wesker exposed long enough for a kill. Of course, this was after Tao got over his own arrogance and took the threat seriously while ol' Albert was cocky the whole way through. Lastly, while Wesker's quotes were a mix of some of his standard fare, I kid you not, every single thing Tao said was taken word-for-word from every line he had in his Dragon Ball episodes up until he became a cyborg. Why did I write down every single line of Tao's? ...because I had nothing better to do one day. Trivia *My seventh use of a Capcom character, my first and only use of a Resident Evil character, and my first Dragon Ball character. *All of Tao's lines are completely the same as his spoken lines from Dragon Ball with the exception of his "30th anniversary" line, which I intentionally changed from its original 20th anniversary line due to his impending 30th birthday as a character this year. *I had planned for Wesker to fight upside down while sticking to a metal beam, but I never got around to it. *Tao's face of fear and screaming at his own grenade coming towards him was taken from his reaction to the same at the end of his battle with Goku. Electro vs. Cole MacGrath Electro_Portrait_Art.png Cole_MacGrath.png Completion Date: November 3, 2015 Words: 4,259 (4,489 counting the alternate ending) Comments: 19 Literally a year after I had written my #1 most wanted battle, I finally felt it was time for me to write my #2. Cole MacGrath has been one of my favorite video game characters of all time and I grew up with Electro, so I felt duty-bound to write out their battle. It wasn't easy writing this ELECTROCOLE battle, but I finally did it. I had done ties with literally every single battle that came true... until this one. This was the only case of my Top 3 most wanted fights where I said to myself "I just cannot call this one", so I did the next best thing by showing both good and evil winning. If there is the one thing I hope I nailed, it was the two's interaction with each other, with Cole constantly berating Electro and Electro being annoyed while still keeping his composure when against a novice super-hero. Update: After all of this time, analyzing the two as best as I could, I finally came to the conclusion of the victor, who was Electro. I love Cole MacGrath and I'll be rooting for him all the way if this ever becomes a reality, but compared to Electro's decades of experience fighting superhumans and with his powers, and his incapability of death via electricity... Cole fell short with his much shorter career, which in turn meant less experience both fighting superhumans and with electricity. Not an easy call to make, but I wasn't about to undersell Electro just so Cole could win... so at their best, I felt Electro took it. Killing favorite characters... 'tis tough. Trivia *My fourth use of a Marvel character, and my first use of an Infamous character. *My fourth and final battle with two endings. (formerly because I couldn't make the call) *It's occurred to me that I literally forgot to write any moments of Cole stopping to recharge at any point in the fight. *Electro's "You're playing with the big boys now." line was inspired/ripped straight from Nitro's line from Civil War. *This is the one and only time where you'll see me come close to changing an outcome... and only in the case of a tie. Assassin's Creed Battle Royale ACR_Altair_Render2.png ACI-Ezio.png Connor.png Completion Date: November 14, 2015 Words: 4,118 (258 from Shadow7615) Comments: 8 I had wanted to cover this battle royale for the longest time with the one thing stopping me was no knowledge of Ezio... which was immediately solved thanks to a discounted Ezio Trilogy. Even then, I didn't want it to seem like there was some bias towards any one assassin, so I consulted Shadow to assist me in research, as well as in writing the final dialogue of the battle. With his help, my first same-series fight and battle royale was underway. Not one assassin was faster, stronger, or overall physically outclassed the other two. It came down to their arsenals and experience, which meant that the youngest assassin of the group was the first to be taken out due to his brashness. The big showdown was between the two master assassins and even with his armor and weaponry, Altair had the means to get around and counter them thanks to his mastery and knowledge. Despite his seemingly limited arsenal, he was far less dependent on his weapons to do his job and could overcome both of his fellow assassins'. Favorite part to write? The Winter Soldier moment... and if you read it, you'll know what I'm talking about. Trivia *My first use of Assassin's Creed characters, my first same-series battle, and my first battle with more than two combatants. *Originally, I had planned for Ezio to do the following, but cut them out due to being out of character: **Throwing down a gold bomb to distract Altair and Connor **Throw Connor's tomahawk before firing at Altair *I also planned for a Metal Gear Solid 4-inspired moment in which Altair and Ezio used their own respective healing salt to heal their opponent akin to Solid Snake and Ocelot, but eventually dropped it. *The final arena for Altair and Ezio was originally going to be a cathedral-like setting, but this was eventually changed to an arena of First Civilization make. *In retrospect, I really didn't utilize Ezio's hookblade during the battle very much, which I had ironically planned to use to disarm one of his opponent's with at some point. Hulk vs. Doomsday (Season Finale) Hulk_MvC3.png DOOMSDAY.png Completion Date: November 14, 2015 Words: 4,325 Comments: 120 (pre-Death Battle announcement) By the time I had gotten this one out, I literally felt exhausted. This one took the most research to determine and was my toughest call here. I admit that I wish I had done more with the battle (like the Hulk running up buildings ala Ultimate Destruction), but otherwise I am pleased with what I had made and I hope you are as well. There were two big points to Doomsday that I had to debunk: 1. Hulk should have no chance because Doomsday defeated Superman. I had to really analyze Death of Superman on this one and eventually came to realize his greatest accomplishment was aided by him being near civilians, which forced Supes to hold his punches and not leave for the sun to recharge. 2. Doomsday is as strong as Superman. Doomsday has fought Superman, but never showed nearly the same amount of strength anywhere else. He hasn't shattered entire planets or was unscathed by a supernova, proving he is nowhere near the Man of Steel's ballpark. Those two aside, the remaining big poing was regarding Doomsday's adaptability. I would agree it has the potential to be bad for the standard Hulk, but upon Hulk and Banner joining forces, the rapid transition to Worldbreaker would have required much more time for Doomsday to adapt than he could get from the Hulk completely unleashed. In the end, if the Hulk were forced to hold back due to being in a similar situation as Superman in his first fight, then this could have gone to Doomsday or even been a simultaneous kill. When you take in Death Battle's rules of no holds barred, Hulk's literal Worldbreaker power spelled the end for the Kryptonian monster. Update: It was amazing when this was announced to become a reality, just under a year since I wrote it. Regarding the outcome... No regrets here. I gave it my best shot and Death Battle went above and beyond. Trivia *My fifth use of a Marvel character, eleventh use of a Warner Bros character, and my third use of a DC comics character. *Easily my most commented battle of all time (eventually helped by it becoming a reality). **As well as one where the opinions towards the outcome are split down the middle (understandably so). *This was the first time where I chose one victor for a battle that came true as opposed to having two what-if? scenarios. **As well as the first where my predicted victor did not win. *Hulk spitting out blood and a tooth to taunt Doomsday was inspired by the Hulk doing the same to the Hulkbuster in Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Hulk (merged with Bruce Banner) saying "Let's rock!" and "Whose next?" were inspired by Marvel Super Heroes' take on the Hulk. *I had originally planned for the Hulk to throw Doomsday into the air, stand on the ground, and perform a full-powered clap to shatter him, but eventually went with the finish occurring in space. *I was so tempted to have a post-conclusion scene of the half of Doomsday's head floating in space, then its eye opening, and finally Doomsday roaring, but decided against that because I didn't want anyone to think I'd be doing a Round 2. Future Plans So now the big question I'm sure you're all wondering: what shall I do now after this? Truth be told... I'm still wondering that myself. There is a part of me that want to say "Well it was a good career.", but then another part of me that says "Don't stop. You're only getting started." The only thing I can say for certain is that I simply will not do a season line-up anymore. From here, I'll just write out battles at my own leisure without any deadlines or a battle planned for immediately after. Might be a few months in between and maybe I might pop multiples out from time to time; either way, nothing set from here on. Though that's just regarding actual battle pages. I'm actually planning on doing a blog series in which I have fights of similar length to my usual battles... without the research. Essentially, I have a battle and one outcome with one winner. It's something I'm looking forward to doing regarding some select match-ups I cannot for the life of me research. I just write it up and try to make it epic. Might be inaccurate, but hey, the name of the game's entertainment. And the name is... No Research Rumble! (thanks to PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 for the name). Well anywho, got some polls for ya below. Polls Favorite victorious Season 1 character? Sesshōmaru Kasumi Ghost Rider Ryu Sub-Zero (vs. Glacius) Ken Masters Johnny Cage Akuma Taki Mercenary Tao Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Hulk Favorite defeated Season 1 character? Vergil Jin Kazama Scorpion Liu Kang Glacius Sub-Zero (vs. Ken Masters) Dan Hibiki Shao Kahn Mileena Albert Wesker Ezio Auditore da Firenze Connor Doomsday Favorite fighting game-themed battle? Scorpion vs. Ryu Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi Liu Kang vs. Ryu Sub-Zero vs. Glacius Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki Shao Kahn vs. Akuma Taki vs. Mileena Favorite non-fighting game-themed battle? Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru Deadpool vs. Deathstroke Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion Lex Luthor vs. Iron Man Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker Electro vs. Cole MacGrath Assassin's Creed Battle Royale Hulk vs. Doomsday Favorite What-If? Death Battle that came true? Scorpion vs. Ryu Deadpool vs. Deathstroke Lex Luthor vs. Iron Man Best dialogue? Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru Deadpool vs. Deathstroke Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero Lex Luthor vs. Iron Man Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki Taki vs. Mileena Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker Electro vs. Cole MacGrath Hulk vs. Doomsday Let me know in the comments which of my fights you think was best, what was your favorite moment in any of my fights, best kill, and if you would like to see more battles from me in the future. Until then, I am on battle break. I'd like to thanking everyone here who has checked out my fights over this entire year-long run. Special thanks to ParaGoomba, Shadow, Chesknight, Agent, Ahomes, and so many others for assisting me in research, keeping me going, and just in general being great. Above all, thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts